La trampa
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: Bella y Edward juegan a hacerse la vida imposible. La última jugada de Edward,quien dice delante de todos que Bella no podría satisfacerlo,deja a ella dolida y humillada pero no se quedará de brazos cruzados,le pondrá una trampa. Caerá él en ella?ONESHOT


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en esta historia que si es de mi autoría.**

**BPOV**

- Maldita sea Bella, hazlo de una vez! Me grité furiosa a mi misma mientras paseaba histérica de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Atrévete, hazlo, no seas más cobarde, volví a repetirme por milésima vez.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama de mi habitación, la cual llevaba ocupando los 2 últimos años, desde que en mi segundo año de universitaria alquilé este piso con Rosalie y Alice y que por desgracia estaba justo frente del de mi "enemigo público nº1".

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, tomé airé y me levanté decidida de la cama hacia mi escritorio donde se encontraba mi portátil. Lo encendí, metí mi contraseña y esperé a que estuviese listo. En unos segundos estaba ante mi la foto con mis amigos que tenía de fondo de pantalla, en la que para mi total desagrado también estaba él, aunque yo había puesto un hermoso circulo negro tapando su cara.

Por un momento volví a dudar de lo que iba a hacer al verme abrazada en la foto por mis adorados Emmett y Alice, sus tiernas miradas y dulces sonrisas parecían advertirme que mejor no lo hiciera.

_Conocí a Alice el primer día de universidad. La pequeña terremoto se chocó conmigo mientras corría por los pasillos apurada por llegar a clase pues era bastante tarde. Igualmente yo iba apurada, lo extraño es que no fuese yo la que chocara con ella, pues mi descoordinación, torpeza y falta de equilibrio era "vox pópuli"*._

_- Oh por dios, cuanto lo siento, discúlpame por favor, dijo ella mientras me tendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme pues como era de esperar, el impacto me había hecho caer al suelo._

_- No pasa nada, está todo bien, dije tomando la mano que me ofrecía mientras la observaba con curiosidad. Era muy pequeñita sin embargo era fuerte, pues el golpe que me había dado al chocar contra mi lo demostraba. Tenía un corte de pelo curioso, corto con puntas apuntando a diferentes direcciones, y su color oscuro hacia resaltar sus bonitos ojos verdes que transmitían dulzura y bondad. Era una chica realmente bonita._

_- Soy Alice Cullen, dijo al tiempo que me daba un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla lo que me dejó totalmente desconcertada._

_- Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llames Bella, le dije. _

_- Oh genial Bella, tu y yo seremos grandes amigas lo sé, dijo con una gran sonrisa, y de veras discúlpame por lo de antes, pero es mi primer día y estoy algo perdida._

_Me sorprendió bastante que dijera lo de amigas, pero no se por que, algo en mí me dijo que sería cierto._

_- No hay problema, también es mi primer día y ando muy nerviosa, es más, deberíamos apresurarnos porque ya va a empezar la primera clase, es tarde, le dije._

_- Sí, por eso corría, dijo ella. Y dime Bella que estudias? Me preguntó. _

_- Derecho, le dije._

_- En serio? preguntó ella dando saltitos y yo asentí._

_- La verdad que fue difícil tomar la decisión, estaba entre literatura y derecho, pero finalmente me decanté por la segunda, dije._

_- Y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que lo hicieras, dijo ella entusiasmada, porque ahora estaremos juntas, yo también curso derecho, así que vamos, dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y casi me empujaba hasta la clase. _

_- Dime Bella, estás sola aquí? Preguntó Alice cuando nos dirigíamos a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. _

_- Sí, y aparte de ti solo conozco a Angela Webber, mi compañera de cuarto, y tu?_

_- Yo estoy aquí con mis hermanos, pero ellos son mayores que yo y ya llevan aquí un tiempo. Emmett es el mayor, y cursa el cuarto curso de arquitectura y Edward tercero de medicina. Además está Rosalie, que es mi cuñada, la novia de Emmett y mi compañera de cuarto. Ella está en segundo de ingeniería mecánica y bueno ella me ha dicho que su hermano gemelo también estudia acá, informática creo que me dijo, pero aún no lo conozco. _

_Alice y yo compramos la comida y cuando caminábamos para encontrar mesa escuché como vociferaban el nombre de mi nueva amiga._

_- Alice, vamos duende, estamos aquí! Gritó una voz masculina que parecía estar divirtiéndose y por la tensión que pude notar en el cuerpo de mi amiga estaba segura de que no le había gustado nada que le gritara duende delante de tantas personas. Parecía estar dispuesta a atacar pero al volver la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde prevenía la llamada ella se quedó unos segundos estática con sus ojos muy abiertos, se sonrojó levemente y con una sonrisa se dirigió decidida hacia el lugar. _

_Miré hacia la mesa a la que se dirigía a Alice y creo que me quedé más estática que ella, incluso creo que dejé de respirar unos minutos. En la mesa habían 3 chicos y una chica y decir que eran guapos no era suficiente, parecían sacados de una revista. _

_La chica era alta, voluptuosa, rubia de ojos azules, parecía una muñeca, mejor dicho era una diosa total, realmente hermosa, tanto que mi autoestima que ya de por si era ínfima, decayó unos grados más. Supuse que sería Rosalie, ya que a su lado izquierdo había un chico muy guapo, de rasgos casi idénticos a los de ella, por lo que deduje que era su gemelo. Junto a él estaba parada Alice y se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Me pareció escuchar que Alice le había dicho que la había hecho esperar demasiado y él con una sonrisa se disculpó, invitándola a sentarse a su lado._

_Al otro lado de la chica había lo que parecía una fusión entre un humano y un oso, ese chico realmente imponía, era enorme. Sin embargo su sonrisa y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas daban la sensación de ser totalmente inofensivo. Era muy guapo también, moreno de profundo ojos azules, posiblemente uno de los hermanos Cullen. _

_Finalmente miré al chico que quedaba y lo descubrí mirándome fijamente. Ese chico no era guapo, no, era un dios griego en persona. Pelo cobrizo rebelde, ojos verdes como los de Alice, rasgos perfectos… nunca había visto un chico más guapo y sexy que él. _

_- Vamos Bella, a que esperas? Ven para acá, dijo Alice._

_Asentí y fui caminando lentamente hacia ellos, estaba muy nerviosa y mis piernas parecían de gelatina, y como no podría ser de otra manera siendo yo Bella Swan, y torpeza mi segundo nombre, cuando llegué junto a la mesa me tropecé con mis propios pies. La bandeja afortunadamente cayó casi intacta sobre la mesa pero yo estaba por besar el suelo cuando unas manos me tomaron de la cintura y me jalaron haciéndome sentar sobre las piernas de alguien. _

_Escuché una enorme risotada, probablemente del chico-oso, seguida de un golpe y un "ay Rose ¿a poco no fue gracioso?" por lo que deduje que el gran oso era Emmett, por tanto el dios griego debía de ser Edward. Escuché una risita demasiado cerca de mi oreja por lo que volteé rápidamente y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos verdes, estupendo, estaba sentada sobre él. Dios griego, es decir Edward, intentaba disimular su risa, lo cual me hizo enfurecer y le dirigí una mirada fulminante mientras me levantaba de su regazo apresurada_.

_- Y tú de que te ríes idiota? Le grité y el chico estalló en risas._

_- Lo siento preciosa, pero Emmett tiene razón, esto fue muy gracioso._

_- No me llames preciosa, dije entre dientes, y qué tiene de gracioso? Le espeté._

_- Te tropezaste con tus propios pies, de veras eres torpe, o a caso por presumir te has guardado las gafas en el bolsillo y estás cegatona? Dijo entre risas mientras levantaba una ceja. _

_Apreté fuertemente los puños y me mordí el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de mis ojos, cuando estaba furiosa siempre lloraba. Así que lo mejor era salir a tomar el aire._

_- Mejor voy por otro refresco, este se me derramó, dije. _

_- Veis? Es cegatona, dijo Edward riendo, no ves que está entero preciosa? No se te derramó._

_- Qué te a puestas que si se derramó? Dije tomándolo con la mano y vertiéndolo sobre la cabeza del chico que me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Ves? Si se derramó no queda nada, dije mientras me daba la vuelta conteniendo la risa por la cara perpleja del chico. Mientras me alejaba escuché las burlas y risas de todos los de la mesa. Ni que decir que desde ese día somos enemigos públicos y andamos en pie de guerra. _

_Después de ese día comencé a tratar a los Hale y a los Cullen y nos hicimos muy amigos, siempre estábamos juntos y para no variar, siempre discutía con Edward. No había dejado de pensar que era guapísimo, pero odiaba que se riera de mi, además de lo mujeriego que era, cada semana andaba con una chica nueva. Pero tenía que soportarlo por ser hermano de Emmett y Alice, y más desde que al siguiente curso decidimos dejar el campus y alquilar un piso Alice Rose y yo por lo que los chicos nos copiaron la idea y como si no hubiesen más pisos en toda la ciudad, alquilaron el que estaba frente a nosotras. Y fue en su piso, justamente hace unas semanas, cuando en una fiesta me humilló delante de todos y me llevó a planear lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Estábamos en el piso de los chicos celebrando el cumpleaños de los gemelos Hale. Había mucha gente, mucha bebida y mucha comida. Realmente lo estábamos pasando bien hasta que a no se que idiota se le ocurrió jugar a la botella. De momento yo no había tenido que besar a nadie, pero Alice llevaba ya unos 3 besos con chicos que no eran su Jazzy y éste tenia una mirada asesina que indicaba que si alguien más la besaba era hombre muerto. Rose había besado a un tal Royce que se llevó una mirada asesina de Emmett, al igual que Irina por parte de Rose, una chica que besó a Emmett. _

_Era el turno de Edward, la botella giraba y giraba y yo cruzaba los dedos para que si había un dios ahí arriba no permitiera que me tocara besarlo, pero por desgracia mis plegarias se fueron al cuerno cuando la maldita botella dejó de girar y paró apuntándome a mi. Sentí un fuerte empujón que me puso en el centro del círculo y Edward comenzó a caminar hacia mi con andares felinos._

_- Sabes Bella… estoy tan caliente que un beso no va a ser suficiente, muero de ganas por algo más, esto va a ser tan satisfactorio… dijo al tiempo que yo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos ofreciéndole mi boca. Pero solo sentí un beso en mi nariz. _

_- Vamos muñeca, escuché que decía y al abrir los ojos vi como Edward agarraba de la mano a Tanya y se la llevaba a la habitación mientras todos, menos mis amigos, reían a pierna suelta._

_- Oh Bella, dijo volviéndose antes de entrar en la habitación, no creerías que quería algo más contigo? Por favor… no estarías a la altura, me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta de su habitación._

_Me quedé estática en el mismo lugar que estaba mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Rose y Alice se acercaron y me tomaron de la mano para llevarme a casa. Vi el rostro enfurecido de Emmett y como se dirigía hacia la habitación de Edward con cara asesina, pero con una mirada le rogué que no hiciera nada, que lo dejara pasar. _

Abrí el Internet decidida, teclee la dirección y procedí a crear una nueva cuenta de Hotmail con el pseudónimo de HotGirl21. Una vez que estuvo creada agregué a 1901 y crucé los dedos para que mordiera el anzuelo. No esperé que fuera tan rápido pero en tan solo unos minutos me salía como contacto y conectado, genial me había aceptado.

**Edward "El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada" *dice: **

Hola, quien eres?

Hora de que la oveja cace al león, dije mientras le contestaba.

**HotGirl "ven y atrévete, sedúceme, soy lo mejor que va a pasarte" *dice:**

Pregunta incorrecta sex-symbol ;)

**Edward "El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada" dice: **

En serio? Y Cuál es la pregunta si no es quien eres chica caliente?

**HotGirl "ven y atrévete, sedúceme, soy lo mejor que va a pasarte" dice:**

No lo sé bombón, tal vez qué quiero?

**Edward "El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada" dice: **

Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa lo que quieres cielo?

**HotGirl "ven y atrévete, sedúceme, soy lo mejor que va a pasarte" dice:**

Porque eres Edward Cullen, y te encanta las mujeres y el sexo, y a mi ojitos verdes me encantas tú.

**Edward "El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada" dice: **

No te creas todo lo que dicen ni todo lo que ves encanto, mejor deja de perder tu tiempo.

Qué? Cómo? Edward Cullen rechazando un polvo fácil, si esto no es extraño que baje dios y me lo diga, pensé. Cómo está eso de que no me crea lo que oigo y veo? A qué se refiere?

**HotGirl "ven y atrévete, sedúceme, soy lo mejor que va a pasarte" dice:**

Has escuchado eso de que "Cuando deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas el universo entero conspira para que lo consigas"*? Pues yo te deseo a ti, quiero tenerte en mi cama, entre mis piernas, dentro de mí.

Edward no contestaba, pasaban los segundos y los minutos y no contestaba, llevaba más de 10 minutos esperando y no obtenía respuesta. Maldita sea! Era un bastardo mujeriego que se iba con cuenta falda le pasara por delante y ante mi propuesta la rechazaba como si nada. Bendita suerte la mía, mi plan a la basura.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida y cerrar el MSN la ventanita de la conversación con Edward se iluminó.

**Edward "El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada" dice: **

Vaya… esto comienza a gustarme, estoy entrando en calor, y que propones preciosa?

Preciosa? Me había escrito preciosa? Edward siempre se refería a mi de esa manera desde que nos conocimos, a pesar de que yo le prohibía que me dijera así, y ahora leer que se lo decía a otra, o mejor dicho que se lo decía a todas me hizo sentir una rara opresión en el pecho y un malestar en el estómago.

**HotGirl "ven y atrévete, sedúceme, soy lo mejor que va a pasarte" dice:**

Sexo sexo y sexo. Tú y yo, mañana por la noche, en la habitación 312 del hotel "Breaking dawn". Sin compromisos, sin conversaciones tontas e inútiles, solo tu cuerpo y el mío desnudos en la cama dándonos placer.

Y ahora venía lo que temía, que me pidiera una foto. Osea, es Edward Cullen, todas las chicas con las que está son hermosísimas, no aceptaría esta propuesta si no supiera que la chica que se le está ofreciendo en bandeja es linda al menos.

**Edward "El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada" dice: **

Cuenta conmigo nena, allí estaré. Y no será solo sexo, te daré lo que no le he dado a nadie, lo vas a disfrutar cariño ;)

Tras esto se desconectó y yo me quedé idiotizada mirando la pantalla del pc. Había aceptado sin saber como era? Tan necesitado estaba? Y a qué se refería con más que sexo? Qué pensaba hacerme? Tendría que esperar a mañana para averiguarlo.

Cuando sonó el despertador a las 7 de la mañana yo casi no había pegado ojo. Era viernes y el día de mi "encuentro con Edward". Me tomé mi tiempo para levantarme, ducharme y vestirme, ya que llegar hoy tarde a clase me importaba lo mismo que las últimas tendencias en moda, es decir, absolutamente nada.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación escuché risas y voces, y el aire se me atoró en los pulmones al ver ese par de esmeraldas fijas en mi. No pude evitar recordar su nick del MSN, su mirada me imponía tanto, muchas veces parecía que su boca y acciones decían una cosa y su mirada todo lo contrario…

- Buenos días preciosa, ya era hora de que te levantarás que hoy va a ser un gran día, dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto odiaba y que me hacía hasta temblar; en serio la odiaba? Me pregunté a mi misma.

Me asusté un poco por lo que dijo, a caso él sabía que era yo? No no podía ser… y ese tono tan dulce y amable? Dónde quedaba el irritante, insultante, arrogante, presuntuoso, egocéntrico y prepotente de Edward Cullen? Bueno ya sé que ese Edward solo salía conmigo, con los demás era simplemente encantador, lo cual me mataba del coraje.

- Eso tomatito, dijo Emmett, que es viernes, más ánimo que esta noche promete, dijo alzando ambas cejas de forma bastante cómica.

- Si! Dijo entusiasmada la pequeña duende. Esta noche fiesta! Gritó.

- Qué fiesta amor? Preguntó Jasper dedicándole una mirada tan enamorada que daba envidia, de la sana, pero envidia al fin y al cabo.

- Newton da una fiesta esta noche en la mansión de sus padres aprovechando que estos se han ido de viaje, aclaró Alice.

- Bella… canturreó Rosalie. Tu eterno pretendiente-acosador da una fiesta, eso quiere decir que lo tendrás pegado a tu culo toda la noche, afirmó y escuché una especie de gruñido pero no descifré de donde provenía.

- Lo siento Rose, esta noche no puedo salir con vosotros tengo planes, le dije.

- Qué? Con quién y donde señorita? Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

- Ali eso es asunto de Bella, mejor acompáñame a casa y elige que me pongo para la fiesta, le dijo Jasper lo que automáticamente hizo que Alice se olvidara de mi y comenzara a dar saltitos de felicidad encaminándose hacia el piso de los chicos.

- Y tú Edward? Con qué lagarta irás esta noche a la fiesta? Preguntó Rose.

- Querida Rosalie no es de tu incumbencia pero esta noche me espera algo maravilloso que no rechazaría por nada del mundo, así que la fiesta puede irse al demonio, dijo guiñándole un ojo a su rubia cuñada y tomando su carpeta para marcharse a clase.

El día se pasó mucho más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado y para mi suerte o desgracia según como lo veáis me topé con Edward 50.000 veces y en todas ellas me dirigía unas miradas bastante extrañas y me pareció que me sonreía, creo que o tengo alucinaciones o estoy paranoica.

A las 22 horas llegué al hotel en el que había hecho la reserva en el cual me había asegurado de que no le diesen a nadie el nombre de la persona que había alquilado la habitación. La señorita de la recepción cuando le dije mi nombre y la habitación que había reservado, una de las más sencillas aunque aún así era un golpe devastador para mi tarjeta, me comentó que había habido un problema con mi reserva debido a una confusión. Al parecer me habían dado una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, por lo que el hotel para compensarme por el error cometido me daba otra habitación mejor y completamente gratuita. Esto me pareció bastante raro pero la chica de la recepción se mostró bastante segura con que todo estaba bien, así que acepté la nueva habitación y cuando llegué a ella creo que mi boca se abrió tanto que llegó hasta el suelo.

http:/ lujoymoda. com / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 03 /

(Quitar los espacios)

La habitación era increíblemente hermosa, parecía sacada de un cuento. Era enorme, con un gran ventanal de cristal que dejaba ver toda la ciudad. Las paredes eran blancas con lámparas en formas de media luna, y el techo y suelo representaban el cielo con estrellas. La cama blanca y amplia estaba suspendida en el aire y en el cuarto de baño había un enorme jacuzzi.

Me pareció el lugar más romántico del mundo, un lugar de ensueño para pasar una noche de amor, pero la mía no era así ni mucho menos, y no quería que Edward pensase que mis intenciones con él eran románticas, pero ya no había remedio.

Saqué mi móvil y seleccionando la entidad oculta le mandé un sms a Edward avisándole del cambio de habitación.

Como era temprano me llené el jacuzzi y me di un relajante baño. Luego me puse el body de encaje negro que había comprado para la ocasión. Cuando me miré en el espejo con él puesto casi me muero de la vergüenza, era demasiado sexy pero tenía que reconocer que no me quedaba mal. Tenía botones en la nuca, una cinta de raso anudada a la espalda y caderas en muselina elástica.

http:/ .es / ?wProd = 172085&prefe = 121&cata = 21&nave = 2040600

(Quitar los espacios)

Me coloqué la peluca rubia de rizos que llevaba en la bolsa, me maquillé, y me puse el antifaz que había conseguido para la ocasión.

http:/ blogs. ya. com / escarlata / files / 

(Quitar los espacios)

Unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta. Tomé aire un par de veces y me dirigí segura a abrirla. Ante mi se reveló la imagen del chico más guapo, sexy y varonil que existía en el mundo. Estaba realmente matador con esa chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta.

Edward recorrió con sus ojos desde mis pies, calzados con unos altísimos zapatos negros de taco fino, hasta mi peluca y aunque tenía la boca bastante abierta, su ceño se frunció al mirarme a la cara.

- Qué pasa nene? No te gusta lo que ves? Pregunté con voz ronca tratando de disimular mi voz como pude.

- Eres preciosa, dijo mientras llevaba su mano a mi mejilla y me acariciaba de una forma tan dulce que me hizo dudar de seguir hacia delante, pero yo no podía echarme atrás, tenía que hacer esto.

- Entonces ojitos verdes, cual es el problema?

- Por qué ocultas tu rostro con un antifaz? Preguntó con una voz que sonaba divertida a pesar de que él intentaba que no fuese así.

- Es parte del juego pequeño, no te excita no saber con quien vas a montártelo? Además que importa quien sea, ambos solo queremos sexo, así que ven, dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia un sofá que había en la habitación y haciendo que se sentara.

En cuanto se sentó me subí a horcajadas en él y comencé a besarle el cuello mientras iba quitándole la chaqueta y desabotonando la camisa. Una vez que estuvo totalmente abierta pasé mis dedos por su estómago y sentí mi boca hacerse agua al tocar sus marcados abdominales. Sin poder resistirme empecé a dejar besos húmedos por su torso fibroso pero no demasiado musculoso, al tiempo que me movía suavemente sobre él. Enseguida noté su endurecido miembro y no pude evitar llevar mi mano hacia él para acariciarlo por encima del pantalón. Edward comenzó a respirar rápido y a soltar gemidos, pero de pronto su mano atrapó la mía y la apartó de su hombría lo que me dejé paralizada.

- Tranquila amor, no es un polvo rápido lo que quiero, si no no hubiese pedido esta habitación, me susurró al oído.

Qué? Me había llamado amor? No era sexo puro y duro lo que buscaba? Y cómo que no hubiese pedido esta habitación? A caso él tenía que ver con que el cambio? No entendía nada, quería hacerle mil preguntas pero entonces sentí que sus labios rozaban los míos de forma dulce y tierna, y no me resistí a responderle. Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior buscando colarse en mi boca, y yo deseosa le concedí la entrada.

Ese beso me estaba haciendo sentir tantas cosas… estaba descubriendo algo que yo no había querido ver o reconocer, estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen y todo esto, a pesar de que me humilló y quería demostrarle que tanto lo podía satisfacer, solo era una vil excusa para tenerlo en mis brazos, para saber que se siente entre los suyos, porque estaba celosa de todas esas chicas que disfrutaban de él.

No podía parar de besarlo, no quería parar, me daba igual todo, no importaba que él no supiera que era yo, no importaba que nunca más volviésemos a estar juntos, esta noche era mío.

Edward sin dejar de besarme se levantó conmigo en brazos y se dirigió hacia la cama donde me depositó suavemente. Se terminó de quitar la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón el cual cayó por sus piernas hasta sus pies con los cuales terminó de sacárselo. Edward quedó ante mi solo con unos boxers negros y yo me mordí mi labio inferior al verme. Este hombre debería estar prohibido, era un dios griego totalmente, la boca se me hacía agua de solo verlo, mis manos dolían por las ganas de acariciarlo y sentía en mi centro un calor que nunca antes había sentido.

Edward se tumbó sobre mí sin recargar su peso y repartió sensuales besos por mi cuello, clavícula y hombros mientras me iba despojando del body y dejándome desnuda ante él.

- Preciosa mía, me permites que haga algo? Me susurró con esa voz tan odiosamente sexy.

- Esta noche soy tuya Edward, puedes hacerme lo que quieras, le dije y entonces sentí que dirigía una mano hacia mi peluca y otra hacia mi antifaz, y solo pude reaccionar aguantando ambos fuertemente.

- Por favor preciosa, no quiero tener sexo con HotGirl, quiero hacerle el amor a la mujer que amo, dijo y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, y una lágrima corrió por mis mejillas, la cual Edward tomó entre sus labios.

- La…la… mu mujer que a amas? Pregunté tartamudeando.

- Sí, quiero hacer el amor a la mujer que me tiene locamente enamorado, quiero hacerte el amor Isabella, te amo tanto preciosa mía… dijo mientras volvía a intentar quitarme la peluca y el antifaz, cosa que esta vez no le impedí. Él sabía que era yo? Él me amaba? Cómo podía ser eso cierto?

- Edward… tú… yo…

- Shhh mi amor, luego mi vida, luego… dijo y luego volvió a unir sus labios a los míos.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez más pasional y nuestras manos deseosas tocaban nuestros cuerpos. Edward hizo que me volteara y quedara bocabajo en la cama, echó mi cabello hacia un lado y comenzó a repartir besos por mi nuca. Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente mi espalda, mis glúteos, mis piernas… luego los sustituyó por su nariz.

- Dios mío Bella eres tan hermosa, tan suave, hueles tan bien… a fresas y a fresias… dijo mientras depositaba sensuales besos y suaves mordiscos.

- Edward… gemí sin poder controlarme, me estaba volviendo loca.

Volvió a hacerme girar y quedé boca arriba. No lo dudé ni un segundo, abrí mis brazos y los estiré hacia él invitándolo a unir nuestros cuerpos. Él se dejó caer sobre mí sin apoyar su peso, me besó en los labios con una infinita dulzura que se iba volviendo poco a poco en fuego, en pasión. Bajó por mi cuello y mi pecho lamiendo con su lengua, y cuando tomó uno de mis pezones con su boca mientras pellizca el otro con sus dedos sentí que me volvería loca de placer. Coloqué una mano en su cabeza y lo acerqué más a mí.

- No pares Edward, así así…. Dije entre jadeos y gemidos.

Edward seguía pellizcando y lamiendo mis pezones mientras que bajó la otra mano hacia mi sexo. Apretó el botoncito del placer y el movimiento de sus dedos en mi parte baja me hizo exclamar fuertes gemidos y gritar su nombre enloquecida. Dejó mis pezones y volvió a mis labios, los cuales lo recibieron hambrientos y mientras nos besábamos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, sentí como con dos de sus dedos comenzaba a bombearme. No pude soportar mucho más.

- Edward no aguanto más… lloriqueé.

- No aguantes mi amor, déjate ir, dijo y al momento alcancé mi liberación.

Edward abandonó mis labios y siguió repartiendo besos por mi cuerpo. Cuando estaba entre mis piernas lo frené tomándolo suavemente por su cabello y haciendo que me mirara.

- Te necesito Edward, ahora solo deseo sentirte dentro de mí por favor… le rogué.

- Es lo que más deseo yo también Bella, dijo mientras cogía del pantalón en el suelo un condón y se lo colocaba.

Iba a colocarse entre mis piernas cuando negué con mi cabeza y lo hice recostarse.

- Vamos a ver si puedo satisfacerte o no Cullen, le dije mientras me montaba sobre su erección y la introducía dentro de mí. Comencé a moverme suavemente, pero sus gemidos y el placer pronto nos descolocaron a ambos, y comencé a moverme más rápido guiada por sus manos en mi cintura.

- Oh dios mío Bella, se siente tan bien…

- Edward, ohhh por dios…voy a voy…

- Oh si Bella, vente conmigo amor… dijo y con unos movimientos más ambos llegamos juntos al más maravilloso de los clímax.

Caí agotada sobre su pecho, y Edward me besó en la cabeza mientras me apresaba entre sus brazos, acariciando con sus dedos mi espalda.

- Esto realmente fue maravilloso Bella… no sabes cuanto he soñado tenerte conmigo dijo él.

- No entiendo nada Edward, tengo tantas preguntas sin respuestas… solo tengo una cosa clara, dije.

- Y cuál es? Preguntó.

- Que te amo, dije depositando un inocente beso sobre sus labios.

- Como yo a ti mi preciosa, y comprendo que tengas preguntas, pero voy a contarte mi parte de esta historia, dijo y comenzó su relato.

**EPOV**

Comenzaba otro año de universidad y tenía la esperanza de que este fuera mejor que los dos anteriores. No es que no me guste la universidad, y amo la medicina por supuesto, pero compartir cuarto con mi hermano Emmett y soportar a las lagartas desesperadas que se me ofrecían en bandeja no era demasiado agradable.

Pero afortunadamente este año Emmett estaría controlado por Rose, ya que se habían hecho novios recientemente y él hacia todo lo que ella quería. También contaba con Tanya, con la cual me había hecho íntimos amigos a finales del curso anterior, podía contar con ella para todo, y aunque muchos pensaran que tenía algo con ella, la verdad es que Tanya era lesbiana y solo nos unía una gran amistad. Y lo mejor de todo es que la duendecillo de mi hermana estaría este año aquí con nosotros. Puede ser algo desesperante, porque es bastante hiperactiva y una loca compulsiva de la moda, pero yo la adoraba y me encantaba tenerla cerca.

El primer día había sido como siempre, presentaciones, exposición de temarios, de la metodología a seguir y de la forma de evaluación. Cuando me dirigí a la cafetería para almorzar busqué a mi familia con la mirada y hallé en una mesa del fondo a Emmett junto a Rose y a Jasper. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ellos y para no variar en el pan nuestro de cada día, fui el blanco de todas las bromas de Emmett. Estaba ya por levantarme y cambiarme de sitio cuando oí a Emmett gritar.

- Alice, vamos duende, estamos aquí!

Oh Oh… pensé. Ha llamado a Alice duende a gritos en medio de la cafetería, es hombre muerto, no seria yo quien me atreviese a desatar la fuera del duende maquiavélico.

Dejé de mirar a Emmett y volví la cabeza para ver donde se encontraba mi hermanita cuando me topé con dos hermosos ojos del chocolate más bello y exquisito que había visto en mi vida. Junto a mi hermana había una chica hermosísima, parecía un ángel caído del mismo cielo. Esa chica además de ser preciosa parecía ser dulce y tímida, daría lo que fuese por conocerla.

Mi hermana se acercó pero yo no podía apartar la vista del hermoso ángel.

- Me has hecho esperar demasiado, dijo mi hermana.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, escuché que decía Jasper. Lo sé esto puede sonar raro raro raro, pero viniendo de Alice ya nada me sorprendía.

- Vamos Bella, a que esperas? Ven para acá, dijo Alice.

Oh por Dios y todos los santos, esa chica se llamaba Bella? Ese nombre le iba como anillo al dedo.

No podía quitar mis ojos de ella, me tenía atontado. Estaba ya casi junto a la mesa cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies y afortunadamente pude sujetarla antes de que desperdiciara uno de los que tenían que ser exquisitos besos, dándoselo al suelo.

Emmett para no variar no pudo aguantar la risa y yo traté de hacerlo pero realmente me fue imposible, fue tan tierno y divertido, esta chica era sorprendente. No fue mi intención ofenderla ni ser un atrevido cuando la llamé preciosa, pero ella se lo tomó a mal, y no pude evitar tomarle un poco el pelo, lo que no esperé es que el ángel fuera un demonio y vertiera su refresco en mí.

Desde ese día mi misión en la vida era molestarla, al menos así me prestaría atención. Traté de ponerla celosa con cuanta chica se me pasaba por delante, aunque solo iba a una cita con ellas y ni siquiera las besaba, pero no valía con Bella.

El día de la fiesta de Rose y Jasper casi se me para el corazón al ver que tenía que besarla y realmente deseaba hacerlo pero no quería un beso de ella obligado por un juego, por eso me fui con Tanya a mi habitación, ya que ella sabía todo, y le dije a Bella que no podría satisfacerme, y era la verdad, un beso por obligación nunca me satisfacería. Lamentablemente metí la pata y ella quedó humillada delante de todos. Cuando escuché las risas juro que quise salir y matar a todos, descuartizarlos y quemar sus pedazos.

Unos días después de la dichosa fiesta estaba conectado en mi portátil como recibí que una tal HotGirl21 me había agregado y llevado por la curiosidad acepté. Me sorprendí mucho cuando la chica no quiso decirme quien era y me dejó claro sus intenciones. Cría fama y échate a dormir pensé. Al salir con tantas chicas tenía fama de mujeriego y casi ninfómano, pero no era verdad, por eso le advertí que no creyese en todo lo que veía o escuchaba. Estaba por desadmitirla y eliminarla cuando Jasper y Emmet tomaron cada uno una silla y se sentaron a mi lado.

- Qué haces Eddie? Preguntó el idiota de mi hermano a sabiendas que odiaba que me dijera así.

- Wauuu, mira esto Emmett, esta chica sabe lo que quiere, dijo entre risas Jasper.

- No me interesa, les dije.

- Por qué hermano? A poco de tanto hacer trabajar tu pajarito ya se ha jubilado?

- Emmett! Grité, no digas tonterías, solo es que no sé ni quien es.

- Eso podemos remediarlo, dijo Jasper quitándome el portátil y empezando a ejecutar quien sabe que cosas.

- Qué haces Jazz? Pregunté.

- Tío estudio informática, y esta chica es un usuario normal y corriente, en unos minutos puedo decirte quien es, es sencillo, dijo.

- Que guay tío, eres super Jasper pc-man….

Emmett y sus cosas pensé negando con la cabeza.

- No puede ser… susurró Jasper.

- Qué pasa? Pregunté.

- Pasa que es Bella, dijo Jasper y yo me quedé sin palabras.

- Qué Bella? Dijo Emmett.

- Idiota que Bella va a ser? Isabella, tu tomatito, tu Belly Belly le dijo Jasper.

- Estás seguro? Pregunté yo muerto de nervios.

- Claro que sí, he rastreado y es ella, no hay duda.

- Y qué vas a hacer hermano? Ella está esperando… me dijo Emmett.

- Yo… no… no sé Emmett.

- Edward déjate de tonterías, Bella te gusta, no mejor dicho, estás loco por ella amigo, por más que intentes disimularlo y te hagas el duro todos menos ella lo sabemos, así que afróntalo de una vez, déjate de tonterías y de chicas que no valen la pena y lucha por lo que quieres.

Lo que me dijo Jasper me sirvió de mucho, me abrió completamente los ojos, ya estaba bien de ser un idiota, tenía que hacer algo porque solo sería feliz teniendo a ese ángel conmigo, por lo que accedí a lo que ella me pedía, pero no sería exactamente como ella pensaba.

Tras desconectarme reflexioné sobre que le llevaba a Bella a querer hacer esto, y llegué a la conclusión que fue su orgullo herido. Yo la humillé delante de todos rechazándola diciéndole que no podría satisfacerme y marchándome a mi habitación con Tanya, por lo que estaba seguro de que ella quería demostrarme que tanto podía satisfacerme y de paso devolverme la humillación.

Pero esto no sería sexo, yo quería amor, la quería a ella, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, quería que me diese una oportunidad. Así que con la mente bien clara me dirigí al hotel y pedí que cambiaran la habitación de la señorita Swan por otra mucho mejor y que era realmente romántica, además por supuesto, de dar mi tarjeta para que me cargaran los gastos a mí, no iba a permitir que ella pagara nada.

**BPOV**

- Cuando vea a Jasper le patearé el trasero, que se habrá creído el friki de los ordenadores para mandar mi plan al cuerno, me descubrió el gran idiota, aggg debí de haber pensado en ello, grité exasperada.

- Tranquila mi amor, mejor deberíamos agradecerle, porque si él no hubiese descubierto que eras tú yo jamás hubiese venido y ahora no estaríamos así, dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, y yo le daba un beso en el pecho en el cual estaba apoyada.

- Tienes razón, le agradeceré entonces, dijo. Y… así que el mujeriego fanfarrón de Edward Cullen es todo una gran farsa? Nunca tuviste nada con ninguna de esas chicas? Por cierto lo de Tanya no me lo esperaba, yo pensé que vivía loquita por ti.

- No mi amor, con ninguna. Y lo de Tanya pues como ves no es así, solo nos une una gran amistad. Es más ella sale con una chica de otra universidad desde hace tiempo, se llama Heidi y les va muy bien juntas.

- No me puedo creer que nos enamoráramos desde el principio y que hayamos perdido 3 años en hacernos la vida imposible.

- Bueno fue tiempo perdido sí, pero al final ganamos porque más te quiero mi preciosa, dijo él.

- Y yo a ti Edward, siempre te quise. Me quedé embobada contigo desde la primera vez que te ví solo que tu actitud me sacó de quicio. Y bueno si había una parte de mí que quería demostrarte si podía o no satisfacerte y hacerte pagar la humillación que me hiciste, pero en realidad solo fue una excusa Edward, estaba celosa de esas chicas y yo solo deseaba poder estar entre tus brazos. Por cierto, gracias por el cambio de habitación, es maravillosa, le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Mi amor para ti todo es poco, te merecías algo mucho mejor que esto, y siento tanto que ocurriese eso, te juro que no quise humillarte, tu me satisfaces completamente, muchísimo preciosa.

- En serio Edward? Te satisfago mucho? Pregunté casi ronroneando.

- Ajam… Dijo Edward.

- Entonces demuéstramelo ojitos verdes, dije guiñándole un ojo y subiéndome sobre él al tiempo que unía nuestros labios.

- Eso no tienes que pedírmelo dos veces mi preciosa, dijo.

A la mañana siguiente después de pasarnos toda la noche haciendo el amor en la cama y tras darnos una ducha en la que volvimos a hacerlo, nos dirigimos a casa.

Cuando entramos al salón cogido de la mano y cogimos aire para afrontar lo que nos dijeron los chicos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa ante su reacción.

- Si! Gritó Alice dando saltitos hacia nosotros y nos apresó a los dos en un gran abrazo.

- Por fin ya era hora, se tardaron imbéciles, dijo Rose.

- Wooo ahora mi tomatito es mi cuñada, prepárate para duplicar mis bromas contra ti dijo Emmett y yo bufé.

- Nadie se sorprende? No tenéis mil preguntas?, pregunté yo realmente sorprendida.

- Bella es que ambos erais tan evidentes… dijo Jasper.

- Además que ya mi osito y mi hermano nos contaron lo que hiciste Bella, no estuvo mal pensado amiga, gracias a dios que tenemos a un friki de los ordenadores en la familia, dijo Rose mientras Alice asentía dando palmitas y diciéndome que estaba orgullosa de mí.

- Es cierto, Jasper gracias por descubrir mi trampa, le dije entre risas al tiempo q era rodeada desde atrás por los brazos de Edward el cual apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y depositó un beso en mi cuello.

- Fue todo un placer Bella, dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

**Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo fic. Espero que os haya gustado y quiero aclarar que no tengo mucho idea de informática, pero supongo que un experto en ordenadores podría averiguar perfectamente ese tipo de cosas y si no pues tampoco pasa nada porque todo es ficción ajaja. Saludos!**

*** VOX POPULI: Expresión latina que significa 'voz del pueblo' y que se utiliza para expresar que una cosa es conocida y sabida por todo el mundo, y que por tanto se da como aceptada o verdadera**

*** "El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada" : Fragmento de la Rima XX de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

*** "Ven y atrévete, sedúceme, soy lo mejor que va a pasarte" : Estribillo de la canción "atrévete" de la cantante Chenoa. **


End file.
